Luna
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Luna's life was off to a rough start: she was taken from her home as a baby, experimented on, was bounced from an orphanage to an assasin school...but what happens when she ends up at Xavier's school? She may finally find the place she belongs...and a family of her own. (Rated T for violence and foul language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold evening in the Japanese countryside, dark clouds covered the sky as if threatening to bring about a storm. A woman stood outside watching the sunset with her children, an almost two year old boy and a five month old baby girl.

As the sky darkened, the three went inside and got ready for bed. The woman put her daughter in her crib first, then proceeded to help her son into his pajamas. The young boy kept watching his bedroom window, letting out the occasional whine as if something was there, but when his mother looked she wouldn't see anything and would kiss her son on the cheek to calm him.

After about half an hour, there was a loud banging on the door. The woman grabbed her son and went to see who it could've been that late at night, but as soon as she touched the door it was knocked on top of her.

A group of American soldiers stormed in, restraining the mother as the son managed to run out the door. Before the group could ask any questions, they heard the baby girl start crying from her room upstairs. The mother yelled as some of the soldiers stormed up to grab the baby from her crib.

"This is the one. She's obviously his." One soldier said as he held the infant in one arm, making his way to his commander downstairs.

The commander nodded and the group disappeared out the door with the crying baby. The last soldiers to leave snapped the mothers neck, then set the house on fire. They wanted it to look like the house caught fire on its own, so they made sure they knocked a few candles over before the blaze got too hot for them.

The soldier that was carrying the baby walked side by side with his commander.

"Are you sure this one is going to survive experimentation, sir?"

"Of course. After all, she's the daughter of the Wolverine."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2, Filler Chapter~**

Experimentation began within a month after the girl had learned to walk. She hadn't shown signs of any type of mutations, not even healing abilities. The poor girl took longer to heal than usual, and the scientists had feared they would lose their project.

Until Luna had turned eight years old...

The head scientist had approved the commander's request to test the effects of Adamantium on the girl, willing to see if she'll survive.

The day came and poor Luna was strapped down on an exam table for the umpteenth time in her life, she was more scared than the last times due to all the needles that surrounded her. They were connected to a tank full of a bubbling silver liquid with a name she couldn't pronounce correctly.

"This is going to hurt, Luna." One of the scientists said as a mouth gag was fastened across the girl's face to keep her from screaming.

A machine was activated and the needles grew closer, and closer, and closer, and closer until they were buried in her skin. Luna screamed and cried as loud as she could through her mouth gag, feeling every single drop of the strange liquid and feeling the substance harden on her bones. By the time the needles were empty, Luna was passed out.

She was still breathing but was showing no signs of waking up.

She was comatose for three straight months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the day that the girl showed signs of waking, everyone was surprised at the events that occurred.

Luna's wounds healed up on their own and sharp Adamantium coated claws shot through the girl's small fists.

The girl thrashed and squirmed as she woke up, crying at the feel of the metal piercing her skin.

She woke with a fierce yell, nearly breaking her restraints as she tried launching herself at the first scientist she saw.

The commander had been watching from the other side of a glass wall, grinning.

"That's what I was waiting for..." He said darkly, turning away after watching the girl pass out from a tranquilizer dart to the neck. "...continue testing. I want her to be **PERFECT**."


	3. Chapter 3

_Commander's Log:_

 _The girl, Luna as we've called her, is proving to be an interesting specimen and project. Her behavior can go from violent to peaceful in a matter of seconds._

 _To keep her calm in her room, we've given her an easel and some paint. So far she's taken to art easier than she has to her training. It's astonishing, really. When we try to take her to the training simulator, we have to restrain her hands and mouth to keep from losing any more assistants._

 _I shall continue examination until further notice._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The commander had been observing Luna from a one sided window on one end of the girl's isolated room. She knew he was watching even though she couldn't see him.

Luna continued with her painting, paying no mind to the man as she dipped her brush in some orange paint and added the color to the canvas where she had been creating an autumn scene. She'd only been outside a number of times, having been restrained and accompanied by heavily armored guards.

She may have only been twelve, but she was one to be cautious around. She had a wicked bite and a set of claws to match, so she was always bound with metal covering her hands and wrists. She didn't mind them, what she hated was when they put a muzzle on her as if she was a rabid dog.

Speaking of which, her bedroom door had opened and three assistants walked in. She ignored them and kept painting until one of them took her brush away. The guy was clearly a newbie, he flinched back when Luna started growling at him.

The other two assistants rushed over and locked Luna's arms in the metal restraints behind her back before she could cut the new guy with her claws, but they were a little bit slow with the muzzle this time as Luna had bit the guy's arm and nearly tore it in half while he was trying to run.

A medic came in the room and escorted the injured man out as the remaining two people put the muzzle on Luna.

"Nobody takes my brushes away from me..." She thought to herself, growling before she was forced out of her room and lead down a long hallway.

Luna knew where she was going: the training room. The one place she's able to destroy whatever came at her and not get in trouble. She had been shoved into the room at the age of nine when she started learning to control her claws. It had taken her some time, seeing as they would come out when she was upset or angry and it the pain just made her mood get worse.

She was then pushed into the room with an armored assistant, her mind going from her memories of her first training day to what was happening now. The assistant removed the restraints and muzzle and stepped back into a secure area to observe Luna's training. A few robots came towards her and she ducked under one's legs, coming back up behind it and shoving her claws through its back. She ripped the wires out and turned to kick another training bot as it came at her, its head when flying as Luna's foot made contact.

As she was distracted, the third bot came up behind her and shot her back with a lazer gun. Luna cried out in pain and stumbled a bit, feeling her back burn. The lazer had burnt through her clothes and left a bad mark on her back which was healing as she regained her balance. She turned and ripped the bot's head off with her claws before ripping out all the wiring in the thing's body.

A loud buzzer went off and the armored assistant came in and put Luna's restraints and muzzle back on her. Her back was sore, so she didn't struggle. The burn had become a scar, so there was no need to go to the infirmary. Luna was lead back to her room and given another set of clothes to put on, a set of hospital scrubs like the ones she had on except these weren't filled with holes and blood stains.

The assistant left Luna after freeing her from her restraints, allowing the girl to get changed. Luna simply changed clothes and went back to her painting, adding a bench under a couple trees and adding a fountain in the middle of the scene.

Satisfied, Luna cleaned her brushes in the cup of water she had been using and put the lids on her paint jars. Luna walked over to the small bed she had, it was similar to the ones in jails but it had a hospital bed mattress on it. She put her head on the thin pillow and pulled the thin blanket over her body, slowly drifting to sleep as she stared at her painting and wished for freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Luna's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could, covered in blood as the lab's alarms blared in every hallway and room. I clutched the old worn-out backpack straps tightly as the old material bounced off my back with every step. It was finally the day I get out of here, the day I would be free!

 **(Moments Ago)**

I was in my room, as usual, when the guards came in my room to take me to training. I had tried ignoring them for a while, making sure all my painting supplies and my small blank sheets of canvas were in my bag, until one grabbed me by the hair and forced me to my feet. Reacting as quickly as possible, I turned and shoved my claws through the guy's chest before ripping out his ribcage. As he fell, the other guard came at me but I easily pinned him down and ripped his throat out with my teeth.

I stood up as blood from both bodies covered my room. The alarms started as I grabbed my art bag and ran, heading down one of the hallways.

 **(Now)**

My mind raced as I approached what I hoped was an exit, only to see that I had run into a fake door. I growled and pulled the handle as hard as I could, multiple times, before I angrily punched the metal surface.

A stinging pain in the back of my head made me flinch, then three more made the room start to spin. I leaned against the wall for balance, striking at whatever I thought was getting close to me. I went to take a few steps when I felt something metal hit my head.

As I fell, I started to black out. I saw the Commander's feet stop in front of my face as my eyes closed.

His words were the last thing I heard before going unconscious; "If you want freedom, we'll give it to you..."

 **(Narrator POV)**

The commander sighed and shook his head as he stared at Luna's unconscious form. "I knew this day would come..."

"What should we do with her, sir?" asked a scientist.

"Erase her memory and drop her off in the woods. Make sure she's restrained so she doesn't harm anyone once she wakes up. I don't care what happens after that...as long as THEY don't find her..."

The commander walked away as an armored assistant stuck a long needle in the base of Luna's skull, the liquid inside soaked in and triggered a memory wipe. The assistant then locked Luna's hands in the metal restraints and put a muzzle on the unconscious girl.

Luna was then loaded up in the back of a van with the commander watching.

"Sir? Her art supplies are in this bag. What should we do with it?" An assistant asked.

"Let her keep it. If she can manage to get her restraints off then she'll need something to keep her busy." replied the commander as the assistant threw the bag in the van with Luna's body.

Two armored guards then got in the back as well before an assistant drove the van into the middle of the woods. Once they found a secluded spot, the guards tossed Luna and her bag to the ground and drove off.

Luna's body rolled into a puddle of water, covering her in mud. The girl started to shiver as her already worn hospital clothes became soaked in cold water. Her eyes opened enough to see someone standing over her in the dim light. Luna shivered and blacked out again as the person began to kneel down next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

(Narrator POV)

A woman in her mid-fourties had found Luna alone in the woods, injured and unconscious. With a worried expression on her face, she quickly picked the girl up and hurried to an old looking building at the edge of the woods; an orphanage.

About fifteen children turned their attention to the woman, all gasping when they saw the unconscious girl. One of the children ran to another room and came back with an elderly man following him.

"Alexa, who is this girl?" the old man asked the woman.

"I'm not sure, grandfather, I found her laying in the woods. She needs medical care..." the woman, apparently named Alexa replied as she rushed Luna to one of the beds upstairs.

The old man followed, both adults were concerned as they observed the unconscious girl's restraints and muzzle.

"She must've been abused, the poor girl...look at those bruises..." Alexa sighed as she pulled a medical kit out of the bedroom closet.

She looked Luna over as she prepared to clean her wounds. "Grandfather...her wounds..."

"They've healed already?"

"Mhm. What does that mean? Does that mean she's a...gifted?"

"It does, Alexa. Which means we must protect her. Get her cleaned up and get those restraints off of her, I'll go prepare supper."

"Yes, Grandfather." Alexa said as the old man went downstairs to the kitchen.

Alexa put the medical kit away and stared at the girl for a moment; her skin was muddy, scars and bruises covered the girl's body, and the girl's hair was so tangled and dirty that the color was unrecognizable. The poor girl's clothes were just old hospital clothes like nurses wore, covered in holes and blood.

Alexa got out a lock picking kit and began to work on getting the restraints off of Luna's hands, finding the lock easy to undo as it clicked loudly. Luna's eyes flickered open as Alexa removed the restraints. The girl sat up slowly, only to have Alexa make her lay back down.

"You're hurt, don't move...you need to rest." Alexa spoke gently, not wanting to frighten the girl.

"Where...am I? Who are you?"

"You're at an orphanage, child. My name is Alexa, I run this place with my grandfather."

"An...orphanage?" Luna was confused.

"I found you unconscious in the woods and brought you here." Alexa replied, moving her hands close to Luna to try and remove the muzzle, causing the girl to flinch backwards.

"I'm just going to take it off, ok?" Alexa practically whispered as she unstrapped the muzzle and removed it from Luna's face.

Luna brought her hands up to her face, feeling the area where the muzzle used to be and running her fingers over scars that she seemed confused about.

"Child..." Alexa said as she observed Luna's face closely now that the muzzle was gone. "...what happened to you?"

"I don't know...I don't remember anything..." Luna glanced around the room, getting even more confused as she didn't recognize anything.

"Well, you're safe here...let's get you cleaned up and fed, ok?"

Luna nodded and Alexa led her to the bathroom, handing the girl everything she needed to take a bath. As Luna began to undress, Alexa left to find some clothes that would fit Luna.

"This is so strange..." Luna sighed to herself as she got in the tub of warm water.

She washed her hair free of mud and blood, then scrubbed her face clean. She proceeded to wash the rest of her body before relaxing in the water.

Luna had start falling asleep when Alexa returned, holding some clothes. She placed them on a shelf and left the room so Luna could get dressed.

The girl then walked out after sliding on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tight fitting tank top. Alexa then lead Luna to the kitchen where the old man had all the children seated around the table to eat. All eyes were on the two females as they entered the room.

"Ah, you're awake." said the old man with a gentle smile. "Are you feeling alright?"

Luna nodded shyly as she looked at all the children, all of them younger than her. Their eyes were shining as they looked at the new girl. She was tall and her fair skin was covered in scars white, her dark hair was starting to curl at the ends as it started to dry which caused some of her fringe to cover her forehead slightly over her eyes.

One little girl, blonde with green eyes wearing an old dress, came over to Luna. "Are you going to be our new big sister?"

Luna wasn't sure what to say, she had just got here and the kids seemed fascinated by her. "I...yeah, I guess so."

The little girl's eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms around Luna's waist. She seemed happy to have another girl around seeing as most of the kids there were boys.

"Well, let's eat. Our new family member is probably hungry." Alexa giggled as the little girl led Luna to a chair next to her own.

The old man had served bowls of chicken and dumplings with a side of homemade bread and butter with bottles of water to drink.

The children happily began eating, all of them watching Luna as she stared at her food. She lifted her spoon and took a bite, eyes widening at her first taste of good food in what felt like forever.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" the old man asked.

"I'm not sure..." Luna replied as she finished off every bit of the food she had been given. "...but it feels like it's been a long time."

"I can see that, child." the old man said as the children gathered their dishes and placed them next to the sink.

Alexa started boiling water to wash the dishes as the children sat back in their seats, wanting to ask Luna a lot of questions.

The little girl from before was the first one to speak. "My name's Kelly, what's yours?"

"Luna. My name's Luna. It's the only thing I can remember before I woke up earlier."

Then the questions didn't stop coming.

"Did you get hurt?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Why are you covered in scars?"

Luna wasn't able to answer because she couldn't remember anything, then Alexa turned away from the sink.

"Children, go wash up and get in bed."

"Yes, Miss Alexa." the kids all said as they rushed off to get ready for bed.

Luna got up from the table and walked to the sink, washing her own dishes instead of letting Alexa do it.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to stay?"

"I have nowhere else to go. So...yeah."

Alexa smiled. "You'll be fine here, until someone decides to adopt you."

"Adopt?"

"Yes, people come here to adopt the orphans sometimes."

"But what if I don't want to go?"

"Then we won't force you."

"Good...because I don't think I'll be able to trust anyone else for a really long time."

Alexa nodded as the two finished with the dishes. "Let me show you to your room. You'll be sharing with Kelly, ok?."

"Ok." Luna followed Alexa up the stairs and down the hall a little bit before coming to a room with two beds.

"Hi, sis!" Kelly greeted Luna with a big smile from her place on her bed. "You're bed's over there."

Luna looked at the bed on the other side of the room and saw a bag laying on it. She looked inside and saw all the art supplies. "Who's is this?"

"I'm guessing it's yours. I found it laying next to you in the woods." Alexa said, handing Luna a blanket and some pillows from a closet. "I'll let you girls get some sleep. Goodnight."

Luna and Kelly watched as Alexa left, then Kelly stared at the older girl for a while. Luna made her bed and sat down, yawning as she looked through the backpack. The one painting that was in the backpack had her name on it, so she hung it on a nail above the bed. Kelly had fallen asleep by then, so Luna settled into her own bed after sliding the backpack of art supplies under the bed's metal frame.

"Maybe it won't be so bad here..." Luna yawned as she laid down, passing out once more for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Luna's POV)**

It's been three months since I've been here at the orphanage. I really made an impression on everyone, especially the kids. They love to watch me paint, and sometimes they ask me to paint things for them. I even painted a picture of each of them to hang in the main hall of the orphanage.

I was out painting one day when three of the kids came running to me, giggling and smiling.

"Big sis! Can we paint with you?" asked Kelly.

"Sure. I've got an idea." I ran inside and to the closet I kept my art supplies in and got out a huge canvas.

I took it outside and propped it up against a tree, then got the rest of the kids outside. I handed then each a paintbrush and had my big containers of paint in a row.

"Ok, dip your brushes in a color and just sling it at the canvas!" I told the kids, smiling.

"Ok!" they all cheered and did as I told, laughing when they would accidentally get paint on each other.

I was watching them when I heard a noise coming from the woods behind the orphanage. I ran inside and told Alexa to watch the kids, then ran back outside and went behind the orphanage.

I listened and moved silently, until I saw a man dressed as if he were a vampire or a wizard...he was a strange man in a cape is all I knew, his hair was flowing white and he seemed to be observing the kids.

"Hey!" I yelled, running at him.

The man turned around and gasped as I tackled him down. He looked terrified as I grabbed his hair and pulled him out front where everyone had been watching after they had heard me yell.

"What's going on?" Grandfather asked, looking at the man. "Luna, release him. Let him speak."

I huffed and let go of the man's hair, allowing him to stand upright.

"What a fierce girl..." the man said as he dusted himself off, then turned to Grandfather. "...I came here because I heard that there was someone quite unique here, and I'm interested in enrolling them in my training program."

I growled and Grandfather held his hand up to silence me so he could speak. "What kind of program? And who are you?"

"How rude of me! I'm Cornelius Mordeú, headmaster of an academy that's dedicated to training assassins with special gifts. And my sources say that this girl is sure to be a benefit to my school." he looked at me, grinning slightly.

I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere..."

"Oh? But aren't you afraid of hurting the children?" Cornelius grinned more, looking down at my clenched fists.

I also looked, hiding my hands behind my back when I saw the sharp metal claws that had haunted my nightmares for the past month. "How did you know about that?"

"I just know the right people, darling. Or, Luna, was it? You'd be better off coming with me."

I looked at the kids, who were now hiding behind Alexa. My heart shattered at their frightened expressions and I hung my head. "I'll go..."

"Good. I'll be waiting here for you to fetch your things."

I just went inside and started packing up all my clothes and art supplies that I had bought with my chore money. I left all my paintings except for one, a painting of an autumn scene that was in my backpack when Alexa had found me in the woods.

I went outside and walked towards Cornelius, tears filled my eyes as the children ran inside. The strange man led me to a limo and opened the door for me. I glared as I got in and sat down, Cornelius sat next to me and the driver took off as soon as the door was shut.

I was watching the orphanage shrink behind us when Cornelius spoke. "You'll be safer with me, darling. I'll even be able to pay you more than those...peasants..."

I growled. "They were my family..."

"Of course they were, but now you'll be with a better family."

"I highly doubt it..." I leaned against the limousine window and sighed.

The orphanage was the only place I knew, but now...I was leaving to avoid hurting anyone. It hurt to know that I was dangerous, that I was a threat to them. They were the only family that I had even if I wasn't actually blood related to any of them. Our family bond had been broken thanks to this...curse...

The nightmares I had...nothing but yelling, darkness, blood...

They were warnings...

Trying to tell me how dangerous I was, what I was capable of. I just thought they were just bad dreams and I ignored them...

Am I really that dangerous?

My thoughts were interrupted as we pulled up to a large mansion that looked like it used to be a hotel. I sat upright as the limo driver opened my door for me. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I looked at the building, getting out of the limo and standing next to Cornelius.

The man seemed proud as he held his arms out to show me the building in front of us. "Welcome to Mordeú Assassination School, your new home!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Luna's POV)**

I was in the garden of the Academy painting when I heard footsteps in the grass.

"What is it now, Cornelius?" I sighed, dipping my brush in my water jar to rid the bristles of the paint.

"You've got an assignment, Silver Eye."

I sighed at my assassin name. When I first got here, everyone thought I was blind due to my eye color but I proved them wrong. My eyesight is better than theirs, my reflexes, my sense of hearing...I soared through training exercises like I was born for them. I've went on three small assassination assignments already, but they were just for training.

"What's the job this time?"

"It's an undercover assignment, you need to infiltrate a local prep school and stop an ex-student of mine from blowing up the school."

"So it's the real thing and not a training mission?"

"That's correct. Now go get ready, the uniform and things you'll need are in your room on your bed. We leave in two hours."

I groaned after hearing the word uniform. That meant I was going to be posing as a student. I opened the storage unit in the garden and put my things away before heading inside the main building.

I walked through the main corridor and down a hallway before reaching the stairs that went up to the residential area. It was around lunch time so most of the others were either in the dining room or just eating snacks in the hallways. I got a few strange looks, a few glares, some smiles...everyone here had their own opinion of me but I didn't let it get to me. My mind was always focused on missions and training.

"Alright, let's see what I'm dealing with..." I sighed as I walked into my room, "...oh, no..."

I cringed as I saw the uniform on my bed, picking it up to put it on. I think I said every swear word in the book as I got dressed. I looked at myself in my wall mirror and had to resist the urge to vomit at the uniform; a short blue skirt, pastel blue knee-high socks, a white long sleeved button-up shirt, a blue bandana-like tie, and I was holding a long white ribbon in my hand. I wrinkled my nose at my reflection as I tied my long curly hair into a ponytail, tying the ribbon into a bow at the base to secure my hair in place. I went and sat on my bed to put on the white wedged heels that were part of the outfit.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Cornelius for giving me this damned assignment..." I stood up and walked around the room for a moment to get used to the shoes, then looked at myself in my mirror again. "...I feel like I should be in an anime or something..."

I went and grabbed the backpack that was provided for me, it was a simple blue canvas gym bag with white around the edges. I looked inside and saw gym clothes and shoes that the school had provided. I huffed and put one of my outfits inside, then left my room. Everyone was staring at me, some guys even whistled and cat-called when I walked by. I simply growled and blushed, using my free hand to hold my skirt down. It was unusually short on me, probably due to my height.

"Oh, that outfit looks great on you!" Cornelius grinned as I approached him and the limo.

"You're going to regret this..." I growled as we got in the limo and headed for the prep school for my mission.

I got out of the limo at the school and was greeted by the Headmistress, a snobby woman who simply turned her nose up as I walked over.

"You must be the new student."

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Hmph. Go right in, get to the office. No hesitation."

"Yes, ma'am..." I said.

The Headmistress stayed behind and talked to Cornelius as I found my way to the office. I sat in a chair and waited patiently until the Headmistress came in.

"Luna Silverman?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded at my fake name.

"According to your records, you're an orphan and you've been homeschooled...so you've got no experience in a formal classroom?"

"I do, ma'am, the tutor I had made sure to give me the experience of being in a real school."

"I see...well, we're excited to have you here. It's free day today so you can go ahead and join the other students doing recreational activities or you can go meet the teachers. Run along, don't get into any trouble."

"Yes, ma'am."

I jumped up and walked around the hallways, students stared at me and started to whisper among themselves. It must've been a rare case to see a new student, especially since it's the middle of the school year.

I slipped off to a mostly empty hallway and pulled out a paper that Cornelius handed me on the way here. It was information about my target as well as a picture of him and some students he had corrupted into helping him. I heard a group of students walking my way so I quickly put the paper in my bag.

"Damn, girl, look at those legs~" some of the guys whistled as they passed.

I glared at them, then I realized that they were my targets. I waited until they went outside to follow them, keeping my eyes on the main guy. They all talked for a moment before getting things out of their backpacks and rushing to different parts of the schoolyard.

"They're going on with the attack now?!" I whispered to myself.

All the students were then herded into the schoolyard like a bunch of cattle by men in ski masks holding guns. I growled and went around to find the ones planting the bombs. I found the first one planting a bomb on the tennis court, he was easily handled as I cut his throat. The second one was by the pool, I cut his head off and tossed him in a dumpster along with the other body. The third guy was hiding in the space between the locker rooms, so I pinned him against the wall with my claws and ripped out his ribcage. After I dumped his body, I ran off and changed into my jeans, black tanktop, and my combat boots. I tossed my bloody uniform in the dumpster with the bodies.

"Now to get rid of those gunmen and take out the main guy." I tossed my bag into the dumpster and ran off.

I saw the gunmen surrounding the students and started taking care of them, cutting off heads and ripping out spines. The students were screaming as they watched me dodge bullets, ducking out of the way whenever a body would get too close to them.

Three guys were left and one shot me right in the chest. I just stood there and pulled the bullet out, then I growled at the guy as he stared at the wound healing it's self.

The skin where the wound was could be seen through the hole in my tank top. "This was my favorite shirt..."

The guy raised his gun again and I pounced at him, punching him in the face as he hit the ground. Once his head hit the ground, I shoved my claws through his face and went after the other two. Then I remembered...

"Dammit!" I yelled, seeing the main bomber running on the other side of the fence that separated the school grounds from a nearby field.

I slit the throats of the last two men and ran after the bomber. By the time I got to the fence, my target was tackled to the ground by a man that seemed to have the same claw mutation as me. I walked towards the man as he was getting off of my now dead target.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled, crossing my arms.

The man stood there for a moment before speaking. "So you're the one I was sent after?"

"Sent after?"

The man nodded. "Now come on, the others are waiting."

"What? No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I backed away, preparing to either run or fight.

The man sighed. "Alright, kid...we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"How about neither."

I then took off running across the field, occasionally looking over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. I kept running, never stopping, until I ran straight into a concrete wall. Everything was blurry and I stumbled, sitting down to get my head to stop spinning. I wiped my forehead to get rid of what I thought was sweat, but it was blood.

"That's great..." I sighed as I leaned against the wall. "...maybe a nap will get rid of the headache."

I closed my eyes and felt someone pick me up. I was too weak to fight back, I could tell the wound on my head hadn't completely healed yet and it was still bleeding pretty badly.

"Put me down..." I breathed as I felt myself being carried.

I couldn't hear everything that was said in response, the only thing I heard was the man from before saying "...stubborn brat..."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Luna's POV)**

When I finally came to my senses I found myself laying in a bed. I sat up and stretched, causing my back to pop loudly and get the attention of the woman in the room with me. She looked my way and smiled softly.

"You're awake." She came and sat in a chair next to the bed I was in.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked. I seemed to be asking that a lot lately.

"My name is Ororo, but you can just call me Storm. You're at Xavier's School for Gifted Children, you'll be safe here."

I just rolled my eyes and fell backwards on the pillow. "This makes the third place that I'd lived in that said I'd be safe. How am I sure you're telling the truth?"

"I understand that you have trust issues, but I promise that you'll be safe here."

She then stood up and held out a hand to help me stand. I hesitantly let her help me up and we walked down the hallway to another room where a man in a wheelchair was waiting.

"Hello, Luna. My name is Charles Xavier, we've been searching for you for a long time."

I was confused. "Searching for me? And how do you know my name?"

"I have my ways." Xavier simply grinned.

I sighed, turning around when the door opened behind me and the man from before walked in. I simply turned away as he stood next to me.

Storm looked at me and the man, then looked at Professor Xavier. "Now that they're standing next to each other, you can see the resemblance."

The man and I looked at each other, then the two in front of us.

"I don't see it." I huffed, the man next to me just moved away from me slightly.

"I don't suppose you two have been properly introduced." Xavier said. "Luna, this is Logan. Logan, this is Luna. You two will be training together for a while."

"I don't think so. This dude reeks of alcohol." I wrinkled my nose at my last sentence.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, kid, you smell like blood and look like you haven't bathed in a week." Logan shot back at me.

"Hey, I just got done with a job! I two thousand dollar job that I'll not get paid for now because of you!" I growled, only to get an eye roll in response.

"I think you two will get along just fine." Xavier said as he and Storm left the room, leaving me and this pain in the ass standing here staring at each other.

I just stomped out of the room and stood alone in the hallway. What was I supposed to do? From the looks of things, I wouldn't be getting back to the assassination academy to get my things and I wasn't getting paid so I was pretty much stuck here. I sighed and went back to the room I had woke up in. I sat down on the bed I had previously been in and rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

There was just so much going on and I couldn't wrap my head around it.

What was going on with my life? What's going to happen next? I was just so frustrated that I jumped back up and decided to find my way outside. When I got to the main area of the building, there was a crowd staring at me. I just stood there, confused and slightly frightened by some of them.

Xavier was in the middle of the crowd and approached me. "The others wanted to meet you, and I have some very important news."

I stepped back slightly and looked at everyone, eventually seeing Logan standing up at the top of some stairs. I then looked back at Professor Xavier.

"What's so important?" I asked.

"Luna..." Xavier took in a breath, as if he knew that there was no telling my reaction to what he was about to say even with reading my mind. "...Logan's your father."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room gasped.

I looked up at Logan to see he was just as surprised and confused as I was. Without another word I ran through the crowd and went outside. I kept on running, trying to get away as fast as possible.

It all had to be some kind of dream...or was it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but I plan on slowly bringing it back to life.**

 **This story actually takes place in the timeline of the cartoon where a lot of the members of the X-Men are high school aged, which was one of my favorite cartoons to watch.**

 **Anyway, please be patient as I try and breathe some life back into this fic.**

* * *

 **(Luna's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could, not knowing or caring where I was going. I had to stop to catch my breath after a while, my vision turned blurry white and my body was tingling from exhaustion. I stood in a defensive stance, listening to my surroundings to make sure I wasn't being followed. The feel of someone grabbing me from behind took me by surprise, then everything went dark before I was right back in the center of the crowd with Xavier and the others.

I started squirming and kicking, cussing trying to get whoever grabbed me to try and let go. "Watashi o hanashite! Kuso yarō! Watashi wa anata no atama o motte iru yo!(Let go of me! Bastard! I'll have your head!)"

Xavier looked at whoever it was that was holding me and waved a hand at them, causing them to let go. I took a couple steps away and crossed my arms like a stubborn child.

"You're not gonna let me leave, are you?" I asked.

Xavier shook his head. "It's best if you stay here. Mutants aren't exactly liked, especially dangerous ones."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but not leaving the building knowing that I'll just be caught and brought back again.

Storm walked with me as if to keep an eye on me. "How long have you been able to speak Japanese?"

I shrugged. "It happens sometimes when I get upset or something."

It was quiet between the two of us before I looked at her. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That Logan or whatever his name is will be training me and that he's my father?"

"According to the Professor, yes, it's true that Logan is your father."

I stopped walking, leaning my back against the nearest wall. "I don't even know what to think about all of this, as far as I know my mother abandoned me and I'm just now meeting the man that's supposedly my father...and apparently I'm considered dangerous. What even is my life?"

I covered my face with my hands and slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. Storm knelt down and placed a hand on one of my shoulders, smiling when I looked at her.

"You'll be fine, Luna. Things may be confusing now, but it will get better."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now come on, let me introduce you to everyone...properly, this time."

I took Storm's hand and she helped me stand, then I got a bit nervous.

"Shouldn't I get cleaned up and change clothes first?" I asked, considering I was covered in blood and my clothes were filled with bullet holes.

"Of course. Come with me."

-

Moments later I was cleaned up and wearing clean clothes that were actually mine, but I didn't question how they ended up here along with some of my other stuff. I just sat down and laced up my black boots before finding a mirror to look at myself: I had my hair tied up into a ponytail, the ends were starting to curl and so was the bit of fringe that covered my forehead. I had on a black haler top under a black jacket that was missing the sleeves, black jeans that had holes in ths knees, and my jeans were held up by a black leather belt.

"Ready?" Storm asked.

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."


	10. Chapter 10

(Luna's POV, 1 week Later)

"Luna...wake up...Logan wants to talk to you..."

My eyes cracked open and I looked at my alarm clock, then turned my eyes to Kurt. "Why did he send you up here at three in the morning?"

"He just told me to come wake you up, and that if you don't come willingly that he'd come up here himself..."

I simply pulled my blanket over my head and rolled over. "Let him come up here, I'll bite him if he does..."

No answer, no other attempt at bothering me which meant I was alone in my room again. I snuggled under my blanket and started falling asleep again, until about twenty minutes later...I was jolted awake by someone picking me up and carrying me over their shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Watashi o oku!(Put me down!)" I squeaked in surprise.

"You're about as stubborn as I am...now be quiet before you wake everyone else up."

I huffed and crossed my arms, making sure to elbow my father in the back of the head. We haven't really been seeing eye to eye since I've been here, especially since he tries to keep the others away from me as much as possible.

After a few moments, I was tossed on my ass into the training room...the one place I had actually been avoiding. As soon as the door shut, I stood up, and I began to have strange images cloud my vision. Scientists, robots, fighting, lazers, blood...they were so overwhelming that I blacked out, a loud noise making me come to my senses. I looked up to see Xavier, Storm, my father, and a few others had been watching from an observation area. I looked around and saw shredded metal and machine parts everywhere, I felt my claws retract and I started to notice how out of breath I was.

"C'mon, kid..."

I looked and saw my father standing in the doorway, so i walked over and followed him back into the main hallway. "What did i do?"

"You blacked out, attacked everything that got close to you...even the walls got attacked when you bumped into them. Almost looked like you were trying to fight someone."

"I started seeing things...I-"

"We'll talk about it later. You need to go up to your room and get ready."

"Ready? For what?" I asked, confused.

"School."

"Uh...no." I stopped walking, taking a step back and preparing to run.

"Don't even think about it, everyone else your age here goes and you're not getting out of it."

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled into my room by Jean and Kitty.

"Did he talk you into this?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

"He wasn't the only one. The Professor was the one that talked to Logan first, then we were asked to help." Jean answered, having me sit on my bed.

"So, what exactly are you two helping me with?" I sighed.

"Just a little makeover." Kitty said, holding a box of hair dye and a hairbrush for me to see.

"Chikushō(damn it)..." I breathed, not even fighting as the two started doing my hair.

 **...(Moments Later)...**

I stared at myself in my bedroom mirror, unamused and not really liking what was done to my hair...it was lightened to almost brown while the roots and tips were bleached to bright blonde, and my hair was straightened and held down with so much hairpsray that the fumes were still killing my nose.

"Are you SURE this was necessary?" I sighed, picking up a little box from my nightstand.

"You're still being hunted down and blamed for the incident at that prep school, you're all over the news." Jean nodded, standing by my bedroom door.

"Greeeat..." I sighed again as I opened the little box, then started putting in the colored contact lenses that were inside. When I was done, my silver eyes looked like a rust brown.

Jean and Kitty left the room so I could get dressed. I looked through my clothes to try and find something appropriate for school, thinking about what the girls were told to tell me. I was going to be posing as an exchange student from Japan, and I had to think of a name to use. I reached for some clothes when a sharp pain went through my head, followed by a woman's voice whispering, then silence...

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself, shaking my head as I got dressed. I put on a deep purple tanktop, then put on a grey off the shoulder shirt and a pair of dark jeans that had the knees ripped out and around the knees were a bit faded. I then put on a pair of white socks and my black boots, then slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves that had a special place for my claws so they wouldn't rip the fabric.

I took another look in the mirror and grabbed my deep purple backpack, tossing it on as I headed to meet the others downstairs. They all just stared at me as I came closer.

"Now you don't look like an angtsy teen." Scott said in a somewhat teasing voice.

"Ima sugu iku koto ga dekimasu ka?(Can we just go now?)" I growled, pushing passed everyone to get out the door.

 **...(At School)...**

It was odd being in an actual school, I actually felt uncomfortable...like everyone was judging me. I noticed the other branched off until it was just me and Kitty walking together.

"So...what name are you using for classes?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

I took in a breath, trying to remember the name that the whispers told me. "Tsuki...Tsuki Takahashi."


	11. Chapter 11

(Luna's POV)

Lunch time rolled around and I walked with my head down, not liking people staring at me for being 'that new girl' and I was getting pretty uncomfortable. It got to where there wasn't anyone in the halls but me, so I stopped at my locker...and felt someone was watching me. I went to put my books away when someone hopped on top of the lockers and was practically in my face.

"So, you're the new girl..."

"And you're a creep..." I huffed, pushing the guy out of my way.

"I've heard that a lot, it doesn't bother me." He got out of my face and sat down, crouched like a frog on top of my locker. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out sometime."

"Not interested." I slaammed my locker shut with a growl and turned away, only to have the same guy hop down in front of me.

"C'mon, I won't bite."

"Kuso tta kaeru, watashi o sara sete(Damn frog, leave me alone)..." I growled in Japanese, getting a confused look from the guy.

"I have NO idea what you just said, but you sound even cuter when you speak another language." he said with a slight grin on his face.

"You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" I asked, sighing as he just shook his head no. "Looks like I'll have to tell you no in another way..."

I dropped my backpack and grabbed the guy by the shirt collar, slamming him against my locker door and getting right in his face. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll gut you where you stand..." I half-whispered, holding a fist in his face and letting my claws slide out. "...got it?"

His eyes widened in fear, then a taller guy walked over and pushed me away which caught me off gaird and caused my claws to retract. I prepared to launch myself at the newcomer when the ground started to shake, knocking me off balance. I recognized the taller guy as Lance, I overheard him talking to someone earlier and they called him by name. Once I was able to stand normally aside from the ground shaking and crumbling under my feet, I tackled Lance and knocked him down, pinning him which made all the shaking stop.

"So, you're one too?" I asked, glaring and keeping my grip tight.

"Yeah, and I'm not afraid of you..." he pushed me off and turning so he was pinning me instead.

"You should be..." I growled and bit into his arm, making him yell and jump back which allowed me to get up.

Before either of us could make a move, the principal herself stood between us. "All of you, my office...NOW."

The three of us walked behind the principal in silence. Lance held his bleeding arm and the other guy, who's name was Todd from what I could hear of them whispering to each other as they were pulled into the principal's office, was complaining that I threatened to kill him. I sat there, listening to them get yelled at, then they pretty muc came running out of the office.

"Tsuki..."

I sighed as I went into the office. "Look, they started it..."

"...and I just finished it..."

I flinched slightly at the principal's tone. "So...can I go?"

"No more fighting...understand?"

I nodded and rushed out of the room. I could hear voices coming from the door behindd me. One was the principal and I couldn't recognize the other one. I only heard part of the conversation.

"I never expected the rumors to be true." said the strange voice

"Neither did I, but she's here in the school." replied the principal.

"AND YOU LET HER GO!"

"I'm keeping an eye on her, don't worry...I plan on having a talk with her soon enough..."

I backed away and ran to tell the others, then changed my mind and left the school to run and tell Xavier instead.


	12. Chapter 12

(Luna's POV)

I didn't say a word as I was walked to my room, but I occasionally glanced over at my father who wasnt very happy with me at the moment for getting into a fight at school. He wasn't really upset about the fight, but more about the fact that I got caught showing my claws and nearly biting someone's arm off.

"We'll talk later."

"But-"

"Later, Luna."

My door was slammed behind me and I grabbed my hair in both hands in frustration. "Kore wa fukōheida!(This is unfair!)"

I sat on my bed and buried my face into a pillow, screaming into the soft object before throwing it at the wall. I fell back onto my bed and kicked off my boots, then turned as I heard my door click open.

Jean walked in and sat next to me on my bed. "Everything alright?"

"I'm grounded...whatever that means..." I shrugged.

"It just means you won't be allowed to do anything fun for a while, though I don't see you as the type to go out and do anything."

I just shrugged again. "The only thing I like to do is paint...but I don't thing Dad knows about my painting stuff."

"Then you might want to make sure it stays that way. For now, you're needed downstairs."

"In the training room thing?" I asked, Jean nodded in response.

"Let me change clothes and I'll be down there shortly." I groaned, pulling myself up and over to my closet as Jean left the room.

I tossed on a pair of black leggings and a black halter top, then put on some running shoes and took out the contact lenses that I had wore to school. The only thing I couldn't change was my hair because it had been bleached, so I would have to deal with it. I eventually made my way downstairs and into the training room, the Danger Room or whatever they called it, and saw that I was being watched from an overhead area. There was a loud noise, then everything went black.

(Narrator POV)

Luna's eyes went from silver, to grey, then to black after she heard the noise. She was frozen in place as her claws slid out, her expression turning to one of pure hatred. Everything that came close to her was either ripped in half or shredded with her claws, she dodged lazers easily and left some deep claw marks in every metal surface that got close to her. Suddenly, she stopped moving. Her hair returned to its solid black color and strange black markings that resembled tears began to appear under her eyes that made it look like she was crying black liquid. Her already sharp teeth became slightly longer and some became to where they were sticking out of her mouth like monsterous tusks and fangs, her claws became longer, her skin became more of a greyish color with her scars glowing red, and she had small horns coming out of her forehead.

Her black eyes turned towards the shocked figures watching her, she spoke in a near demonic voice. "I am Gekido...I am here to protect Tsuki...be warned, I feel no emotion other than rage...I-"

She was cut off as a bright red beam blasted through the right side of her chest, leaving a giant gaping hole. The girl's features turned to normal, but her hair remained black as if it had never been dyed. The loud noise echoed in the room, nobody moved nor even attempted to say anything as they waited for Luna to come to her senses.

(Luna's POV)

My body was hurting, I was shaking so badly that it hurt to move. I looked and saw a hole in my chest, then I turned to see Scott had entered the room and seemed to have attacked me for some reason. I took a step toward him and collapsed to the cold floor, my body shivering as I felt the wound starting to heal itself. I felt myself being picked up as my vision faded out from blood loss.

One single word echoed in my mind...

 _Gekido._

* * *

 **Author's note: The translations I've been using have all been coming from google translate, so I apologize if anything sounds wrong or weird.**

 **Luna DOES suffer from PTSD, which causes her blackouts.**

 **Anyway, meet Luna's split personality. You'll learn more about her in later chapters.**

 **Gekido = Rage**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Luna's POV)**

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room, I was laying in bed with the blanket pulled up to my chin. I looked towards my window and had to close my eyes for a moment due to a bright white light blinding me. Sitting upright, I felt bandages around my entire upper body. Probably to slow down the bloodloss while my wound healed itself. I pulled myself out of bed and shivered as I suddenly noticed how cold it was. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of thick black leggings and a dark blue sweater that reached barely above my knees and put them on as well as a pair of black socks, feeling warmer almost instantly.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked, throwing open my window. A cool breeze blew and my jaw dropped at the sight of snow.

I closed my window again as someone walked into my room.

"You're finally awake." Storm said as I turned to face her.

"How long was I out?" I asked her.

"Three months. You lost a lot of blood and we didn't think you would ever wake up." She answered, a bit of worry could be heard in her voice but her facial expression showed relief.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Some are training, some are just hanging around, others are actually outside in the snow." Storm walked closer to me and looked me over for a moment. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." I nodded, looking over my shoulder at the snow outside. I then turned my attention back to Storm. "I think I wanna go downstairs now..."

Storm nodded and I followed her downstairs. The first familiar faces I saw were Jean and Scott, the former seemed happier to see me than the latter. I just waved at them as we walked by, then was nearly knocked down by Kurt and Kitty as soon as they saw me. My two best friends were covered in snow, which meant it was all over me.

"Did you two really miss me that much?" I asked, trying to wiggle away from them but failing miserably.

"Well, yeah! Logan wouldn't let anyone other than Storm in your room to check on you, so we were all pretty worried." Kitty said, then she leaned close and whispered while slyly pointing to Kurt. "Some of us where more worried than others."

Us girls looked at each other for a moment, then I looked at Kurt. "Could you let us girls talk for a moment?"

Once Kitty and I were alone, I gave her a curious look. "Did he really miss me like...a lot?"

She nodded. "He has a major crush on you, you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Me? Of all people, he likes ME?"

"Just give him a chance, ok?"

"You know my dad would kill all three of us for all this, right? You for knowing, me and Kurt for whatever happens..."

"Well...you have a point..." Kitty sighed. "But he'll have to loosen up a bit. You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"This is my father we're talking about...but I guess we'll see what happens." I shrugged.

Kitty nodded and walked off without another word, so I decided to just go back to my room and think about our talk. Before I walked into my room, I noticed mistletoe hanging in the top of the doorframe. Kurt appeared next to me and I looked at him, pointing to the mistletoe.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"I...maybe..." he admitted, looking at the floor.

"It's a good thing you're cute." I kissed his cheek and smiled as I walked into my room. I turned and saw him just staring at me like he actually didn't think I would do anything. "Well, you coming in here or what?"

The two of us were then sitting across from each other on my bed, both embarrassed.

"Kitty says you like me. Like, a lot." I said.

"She told you?"

"She tells me almost everything, that's what best friends do." I shrugged. "Truth is, I like you too...like, a lot."

"You...do?"

I nodded and got closer until our hands were touching, our eyes met and we started leaning in when...

"Don't even think about it, you two..." came the voice of my father from my doorway.

Kurt teleported out of my room and I just crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Thanks, Dad..."

"I'm not letting you get involved with boys-"

"I'm seventeen years old! Now leave me alone!" I got up and slammed my bedroom door in his face, interrupting him mid-sentence. I could hear him cussing under his breath on the other side as I locked the door.

"Mechakucha(Fuck off)!" I growled, running to my bed and falling face first into a pillow, kicking and screaming.

First kiss, ruined...


	14. Chapter 14

(Luna's POV)

It's been a few days since I almost kissed Kurt, the two of us have been hanging around each other more. We aren't calling ourselves a couple yet, even though we were a couple, but that's just because of my Dad being a jerk.

I was just hanging around with Kitty as we walked around outside in what little snow hadn't melted.

"So...have you two kissed yet?" Kitty asked me, kicking some snow away.

"No. It's like every time we try, my dad pops up..." I sighed.

"Well, try to do it when he doesn't expect it."

"He ALWAYS expects it, it's like he's tracking me down or something!"

"Well, Logan left last night, so..."

"Wait, he left?"

"Yeah, he'll run off sometimes."

"How long is he usually gone?" I asked, a bit excited.

"Nobody knows." Kitty answered with a shrug.

I rushed back towards the school and made my way through the snow to see if I could find Kurt. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath when he appeared next to me.

"Kitty said you were looking for m-"

I cut him off with a kiss, both of us falling into the snow. We stayed there for a moment, me laying on top of him with our lips together in a kiss that we have both been waiting for. We broke apart for a moment, standing and dusting snow off of ourselves. His arms went around my waist and mine went around his shoulders as we kissed again. The wind blew and I started shivering, causing our kiss to stop for a moment.

"L-let's g-go inside..." I said.

In a quick moment we were inside, still holding each other like we were outside. Once I felt myself warm up, we kissed again.

"I'm telling Logan..." Scott said as he walked up behind us.

We seperated again and I glared at the newcomer.

"Fuck off, Summers..." I growled "...or I'll gut you..."

Scott raised his hands in an 'Ok, fine' sort of defensive way as he left to another room.

I turned my attention back to my boyfriend and smiled innocently. "Now...how about we go somewhere nobody will bother us?"

"Where would that be?"

"My room~"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas!**

 **By the time this is posted it will be the 26th for most people, but this chapter was tossed together as a present for Luna herself. She deserves some love.**

 **Anyway, what happened after the last few lines is all up to your imagination, I'm not going to tell what happens in the couple's private life.** **Not until they're older, anyway.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SECTION THAT MAY BE UNCOMFORTABLE TO READ.**

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

(Luna's POV)

It's been three weeks since that night, Dad had come home but nobody has told him anything even though Kurt and I would sneak away to have some time alone together. Professor Xavier and Storm still haven't returned from their trip, they were going to talk to a newly discovered mutant about joining our little group or whatever.

School had started back, and I had a lot of work to catch up on where I was unconcious for a while.

I woke up to get ready that morning and something felt...off. Had been for a few days now. I just couldn't place it, I was acting like I always have but I just felt different. I shook it off as usual and went to get dressed, tossing on a pair of dark jeans and a loose fitting black shirt. I looked in my mirror and straightned my re-bleached hair, then I noticed my reflection's eyes were black. I leaned closer to the mirror, but when I blinked my reflection's eyes returned to their natural silver color.

"I'm probably just tired..." I sighed as I put in my rust brown contact lenses.

I began to hear someone talking, a feminine voice speaking in Japanese like when I first started going to the public school. I looked around and didn't see anyone in my room with me, so I continued to get ready for school. Once I had my boots on, I tossed on a black sweater since it was still pretty cold outside, then I noticed a shadowy figure standing in my mirror.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"Watashi wa anata no hogo-shadesu(I am your guardian)." The shadow said, speaking in the voice that had been echoing in my mind.

"Do you have a name?"

"Watashi wa gekidōdesu(I am Gekido)."

The name hit me like a punch to the face. "Gekido...?"

"Watashi wa anata o mamoru tame ni koko ni imasu, Tsuki(I am here to protect you, Tsuki)."

"My name is Luna." I growled.

"Anata wa sore o kangaeru kamo shiremasenga, soreha shinjitsude wa arimasen(You may think that, but it is untrue)." Said Gekido, sounding a bit annoyed from the tone she was using.

"Luna! Come on or we'll be late!" Kitty yelled as she opened my door.

Gekido was gone, having vanished the moment the door opened. I looked at my best friend before grabbing my backpack and following her out of my room.

"Why didn't Kurt come get me?" I asked Kitty as we walked.

"He wasn't sure it would be a good idea, thought you'd still be changing." She answered.

"Really? He's seen me without my clothes before, why would me changing be a problem?" I looked at her.

"He did WHAT?" my father yelled from down the hall.

I took in a breath and cursed. "Kuso...(Fuck...)"

Kitty and I took off running down the stairs and ended up tripping over each other, both of us ended up in a tangled mess on the floor at the bottom. A sharp pain shot through my body as I pulled myself up, then I helped Kitty up and the pain got worse.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, then notices the pained look on my face. "Are YOU ok?"

"Yeah...let's go before my Dad catches up."

I ignored the pain and we ran outside of the mansion, Kurt was waiting outside and noticed our panicked looks.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Dad heard us talking...we need to go before he kills us. And by us, I mean you..." I breathed, collapsing against him.

Kurt looked at Kitty for a further explanation.

"Logan heard her say that you've seen Luna without her clothes on and now he's ticked off." Kitty explained.

We turned to see Dad in the doorway and he didn't look happy with any of us. He started our way and I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. When it was still quiet, I opened my eyes and saw that we were behind the public school. None of the other students were outside, so we were lucky we didn't get caught.

"I think I need to go to the nurse..." I breathed, collapsing and shivering from pain.

Kurt and Kitty helped me up and walked me to the nurse. When we were about halfway there, I was in so much pain that I blacked out.

(Narrator POV)

Luna suddenly stopped walking, her eyes turning dark as she pushed her two friends away from her. The two stared at her and backed away, not wanting to cause a conflict. They witnessed the last time Luna had blacked out, but now they were right up close to her.

"You two...are holding Tsuki back. You've made her WEAK." said the demonic voice of Gekido. "You both need to stay away from her...or ELSE."

"You can't make her hurt us...she'll fight against you." Kitty said as she put on a brave face.

Gekido laughed. "She may fight against me when it comes to you, but not when it comes to HERSELF!"

The evil personality in control of the body threw her head back and laughed a dark, menacing laugh. She let the long adamantium claws make themselves known before driving them through Luna's body, starting from the chest before ripping them out forcefully and moving down to her lower body. As the claws peirced her skin again, she started to go limp and numb from blood loss. Gekido knew what she was doing and was smiling as the shared body fell to the ground.

 _(Narrator POV, Luna's mind)_

 _(Luna watched from the inside of her mind as her best friend and boyfriend stared in horror at the wicked thing that had taken over her body. She was witnessing it all from what felt like a dark, empty abyss and she screamed as she felt the pain of her own claws ripping through her body. Once everything was quiet again, Gekido appeared back in her mind but as a shadowy woman that was outlined with a red aura)_

 _("Why?" Luna asked.)_

 _("You don't need them. You only need me.")_

 _("You're a monster...")_

 _("I am your guardian, I know what is best for you!")_

 _("You know NOTHING!")_

 _("You let someone take your innocence, it was not a wise choice. I, however, fixed the problem.")_

 _("What. Did. You. DO?!")_

 _("I ended something before it could have a chance to start.")_

 _(Luna's eyes widened as she could see the dark features of the shadow twist into an evil grin. Gekido dodged as Luna went to attack, but wrapped the girl in shadowy chains to prevent her from attacking again.)_

 _("Your body is weak, just like your heart and your mind. I could let you die...cause enough damage to where you bleed out before you can heal completely...but no. I'd rather see you SUFFER." The shadow laughed as the chains tightened around Luna.)_

 _(Luna began to notice that her body's eyes had shut, breathing was shallow, but had a steady heartbeat. She was comatose again, Gekido had partly re-opened the wound from before.)_

 _(Gekido made the chains wrap around Luna's throat tightly until she was unmoving. "You won't be awake for a while. Sleep well, Tsuki.")_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: It's me again! Sorry for the wait!**

 **I've been doing a lot of crossover work and some next generation Crash Bandicoot character stuff, but don't worry!**

 **I'm doing the best I can to get back on this fic. It may start to seem a bit rushed or drawn out or just jumbled, but that's just me trying to explain things.**

 **Anyway, this MAY be a sensitive** **chapter, so prepare yourself.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I awoke in my room, an air of familiarity around me as I felt bandages wrapped around my body again. I tried to move, but flinched at the unexpected feeling of someone having their arms around me. I looked and saw Kurt was laying in my bed with me, his arms were wrapped around my bandaged body and he was fast asleep. I move to where we were laying closer and kissed him on the forehead, causing him to open his eyes.

"You're awake." he said in a tired voice.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Four days." Said another voice, but an unfamiliar one.

We looked and saw a woman walk into my room. She was tall and slightly tanned, green eyes were seen behind glasses and her brown hair was tossed up into a bun. She had on a black bodysuit that had a red cross on the center of the chest and knees, white boots, and a doctor's coat.

"Hello, Luna." The woman greeted as she sat in a chair next to my bed. "I'm the newest member of the team, Korbynn Dawson, but you can just call me Doc or Medix like everyone else."

I just looked at her, slightly confused for a moment. "You know I can heal myself, right?"

She nodded. "I'm aware of this, yes, but there are certain things that you can't heal on your own." As she said this, she looked at my bandaged body, more particularly my stomach area, then she looked at Kurt. "Could you let us ladies talk for a moment? I've aready talked to you about the situation."

Kurt sighed, but kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room like he was asked.

I looked at Doc questioningly. "So, what's wrong with me?"

The older woman looked down at some papers she was holding. "Well, you were ALMOST a mother...blackouts which lead to highly dangerous acts of rage and self harm..." She bit her lip in thought. "But none of these really go together to make any real sense. The problem is that you're actually possessed by your dead evil twin, your sister died before your mother could find out that either of you existed."

I just tilted my head in confusion. "Evil twin?"

Doc nodded. "You were born with her heart as well as your own...here..." She placed a hand an inch above the scar where Scott first blasted a hole in my chest. "Her heart is still the size of a newly developed baby, but it still holds all the hatred your sister's spirit now has for you."

"Hatred? Or Jealousy?" I asked as I gently pushed the other woman's hand away.

"A mix of both, actually. You survived, she didn't, and now she's found her heart inside you to posess. Since she does not have her own physical form, she appears as just a ghost or a vision. Others may or may not see her as well, but that's only if she allows it."

I watched her write some things down before moving as closely to me as possible.

"Hold still, please." She said, placing her hands on my stomach area. Her hands turned warm and so did my skin. "Mhm...almost healed."

"Will I be able to attend my own graduation?" I asked, an idea forming in my mind.

"Yes, why?"

"Because after graduation, I plan on getting rid of this spirit...once and for all."


	17. Chapter 17

(Filler Chapter)

(Luna's POV)

Graduation day came quickly and the ceremony seemed like it didn't take long at all. What DID take long, though, was when we got back to Xavier's place...

Everyone was waiting for me as I spent an hour alone in my room. I was going to miss this place and everyone here. I felt tears build up in my eyes as I finished packing my small suitcase, then I changed to my usual all black outfit and slipped on my boots and gloves. I looked in the mirror and saw the dark, grinning evil spirit of my dead twin. I shook my head and began putting my hair up in a ponytail, then used my claws to cut it off. I fixed the uneven parts with scissors and took out the contacts that I had to wear during the graduation ceremony at the public school.

I picked up my suitcase and glared at the spirit in the mirror. "This is going to end, sister..."

She shrieked and disappeared as I left the room, everyone was waiting for me at the front entrance.

Kurt was the first one I went to, nearly knocking him over as I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. I felt his arms go around me, then some of the others came over until I was the center of the crowd. Once everyone backed away, Kurt and I shared a kiss before I silently walked out the door.

I was a few steps outside when I came face to face with my father. It was quiet between us for a while, then Dad broke the silence.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "I need to do this alone...I'll come back eventually."

He nodded in understanding and pulled me into a hug. "You may be a pain in my ass, but you're still my little girl."

"I'm not so little anymore." I said as he let me go, then without another word...

I walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

(Luna's POV)

I have been in Japan for five months now. My temporary home is an old farm hut far in the countryside, I have been surviving by hunting and doing some shopping on occasional trips to the nearest towns.

"Today is the day..." I sighed as I pulled myself out of the old worn out bed and got dressed.

I went to step outside and saw something laying in front of the door. It was a package, but nobody knew where I was...unless...

I shook my head with a grin as I picked up the box, then took it inside to open it. There was a black leather jacket inside, a small full moon was on the front over the heart and on the back was a large red X.

"Dad's idea, obviously." I said to myself as I put the jacket on, it fit perfectly.

In the bottom of the box was a smaller box that would easily be overlooked. I reached in and picked it up, then wiped some small tears from my eyes. I opened the small box and just sat on the bed as I stared at the silver ring inside.

"At least he's still thinking of me..." I smiled and wiped more tears away. "...but I can't wear it until everything is settled." I placed the ring box in my suitcase that was hidden under the bed and looked toward the mountain out the window.

I placed my jacket on my bed and began to walk up the mountain, the breeze blew my now shoulder-length hair around my face and the sun warmed my skin. Once I reached the top of the mountain, I held a hand in front of my face and began to chant.

"Watashi no chi kara, watashi wa anata o shōkan shimasu. Watashi o nayamasu nayami no seishin, watashi wa anata ga shimesu koto o meijimasu.(From my blood, I summon thee. A haunting spirit that troubles me, I command that you show.)"

I then bit my hand to make it bleed, then let the blood drip to the ground. The blood gathered and formed into the familiar spirit of my sister, who went by the name Gekido...her real name, I found to be, was Kureha.

"Kureha Takahashi, you have plagued my life for long enough!" I yelled.

My sister's blood copy just laughed. "Dear sister, as long as you have my heart inside of you...I will always exist."

I grinned. "That's what you say...but I know you can take the heart and manifest your own body."

"It will kill you."

"You'd be surprised."

Kureha laughed evilly and launched herself at me, reaching her bloody hand into the right side of my chest and ripped out the smaller heart. She placed it within her own chest and her blood body began to become solid much like when my wounds would heal themselves. Her skin was the same pale color mine was, her eyes were black with white rings in the middle, and her hair was black with a few curls of white. She made clothes appear on herself, a blood red dress and a pair of red heels.

We stood across from each other, eyes locked onto one another. She allowed herself to slide into a fighting stance, holding out her fists as bone claws made themselves visible.

I grinned, knowing that I had more advantage than Kureha...I could sense her main weakness...

NO healing ability.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: This is a bit short, but it's a really easy to win fight scene.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

(Narrator POV)

Kureha made the first move and launched herself at Luna who easily dodged and knocked her evil twin to the ground. Kureha then kicked Luna's legs out from under her and sent her tumbling down the side of the mountain.

"Wirhout me, you are nothing." Kureha laughed as she levitated off rhe ground before rushing towards her downed twin.

Luna, who was faking, raised a clawed fist and watched as the Adamantium pierced through Kureha's shoulder. The evil twin shrieked in pain as she was thrown to the side. Luna stood and wiped blood from a scratch on her cheek as it started healing.

Kureha growled and launched herself at Luna again, only to recieve both sets of claws through the chest.

"You can't heal...this was too easy." Luna grinned, dropping her bloody twin to the ground.

Kureha was only able to get to her knees and looked up at Luna. "Finish me off, then..."

"I will...but not in the way you think."

Luna carved some markings into Kureha's forehead, then placed her hand on the blood and chanted: "Sugisatta, ikari no seishin. Jigoku ni modotte, watashi wa anata o moete iru kēji ni tsuihō shimasu. Anata wa ima, chimei-tekina tamashī ni natte imasu, anata no chikara wa watashi no monodesu... Watashi wa shihai shite iru nodesu!(Begone, spirit of rage. Return to hell, I banish thee to a burning cage. You are now a mortal soul, your powers are mine...I am the one in control!)"

Kureha screeched and her body began turning to dust, a red light erupted from the markings and caused the markings to appear on Luna's skin. Once there was only a pile of dust on the ground, the markings faded and Luna watched the wind blow the ashes of her former evil twin away.

"I need to give myself time to learn control over the abilities I gained from Kureha..." Luna thought as she walked back down the mountain. "...then I'll go home."

She went back into the old hut and changed into some clean clothes, which was a black knee length dress and black heeled boots, then got out her silver ring and put it on. She held her jacket out in front of her and held back the urge to scream and cry for everyone back home. She wanted them to know she was safe, that she had defeated the darker twin...but not yet...

"It's for their safety...I don't want to hurt them..." She thought as she slipped the jacket back on and went out into the city, needing to get a few things. "...but I'll be home. If you're listening, Xavier, tell everyone...that I won."

* * *

 **No, this isn't the last chapter. There's going to be a few more, and the last chapter is going to be a sweet one.**

 **Will there be a sequel? Yes. It doesn't have a title yet, but I assure you it WILL be coming.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This story is slowly coming to an end! Maybe two or three chaptera left, depends on how long I want to make the next few chapters.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

(Narrator POV)

Four years have passed since that day...the day Luna freed herself of the dark spirit of her twin sister. The news had everyone back at Xavier's place on edge, waiting for the day she would come back. Each day was starting to become torture for them all, especially Kurt and Logan.

Until one breezy autumn morning...

Xavier was up earlier than usual, even for him. He had sent all the younger students that were still school aged off to public school before disappearing into his study, where he was greeted by a familiar face that everyone had been waiting for.

"You finally came home."

The person nodded. "Have everyone gather at the front entrance, I want to surprise them."

...

It was about a half an hour later when all the adults were gathered in the main area where the front entrance is, most of them were still in their pajamas and were silently complaining about what could be so important. Xavier was among the group, assuring them that this will be a surprise worth getting up for.

There was silence, save for a few whispers, until there was the sound of footsteps. Eveyone turned to the stairs and their jaws nearly hit the floor at the sight of the person standing at the top: Luna.

She had changed a bit over the years. She had a few more scars on the visible parts of her nearly white skin, her jet black hair was waist length and curling at the ends, her eyes were now solid silver and had black rings in the center. She was wearing a black corset, black pants with a red X on the right knee, black combat boots with red laces, black fingerless gloves, and the black leather jacket that was sent to her as well as the silver ring on her finger. She smiled, showing her razor-like teeth, and waved which showed the red X on each palm of her gloves.

"Miss me?" She asked as she made her way down to everyone.

She held her arms out and waited for everyone to rush to her but before anyone else could make a move, Kurt grabbed Luna and pulled her into a kiss. Luna then noticed the hight difference between them.

"You're finally taller than me." Luna grinned teasingly as they pulled apart.

"A lot happens in four years." Kurt replied, picking Luna up and spinning her around before kissing her again.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, which made the couple seperate and turn towards the noise.

Logan was standing there with his arms crossed, then a small smile crossed his face. "Come here, kid."

Luna ran to her father and hugged him tightly, and it actually looked like she was making it hard for him to breathe but he returned the hug anyway. Once let go of each other, Luna turned around and looked at everyone else.

"So...how'd it go?" Kitty asked.

"Well..." Luna began. "...no more blackouts, no more Gekido. All I had to do was defeat the spirit of my dead evil twin..." She went on to tell everyone about the spell and the fight, and they all listened with interest. "...and now I'm home. For good."

Medix then came to Luna and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go see how everything is healing, shall we?"

Luna nodded and the two women walked off, going to Luna's room. Luna sat on her bed and Medix sat in a chair.

"Hold still, Luna."

Medix placed a hand over a scar that she had never seen before. "The extra heart is gone, like you said. It's like it was never even there..." the medical mutant said in slight amazement. Her hand then went to Luna's stomach area. "Everything here is fine as well." She then removed her hands and smiled. "You're perfectly healed!"

"Thanks, Doc." Luna said, hopping up off the bed. "Now if you don't mind, I have some catching up to do."

Luna rushed back downstairs and started to tell stories about her training in Japan.

Logan stood off to the side, listening. "She's my girl, alright." He shook his head, smiling as Luna would occasionally look his way.

Luna told stories until it was late in the evening, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep once she settled into bed. She wasn't alone, though...but nothing happened.

Not for a few days, anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

(Luna's POV)

I've been home for three weeks now, everything is back to the way it was before. I've been spending time with everyone, mostly Kurt since we're engaged now. Since I've been back, everyone has suggested that my room get soundproofed so nobody would be kept up at night.

Like last night.

I walked downstairs the next morning and was greeted by a bunch of the others staring at me sleepily. I just ignored them and went to get me something to eat, my face pink from blushing.

I was about to make my way back up to my room when Scott was walking by.

"You two seriously need to do something about your room...either soundproof it or learn to be more quiet." He said blocking my way.

I pushed him aside and kept walking. "Next time I'll push you down the stairs..." I told him as I looked back over my shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of you, Luna." He snapped at me.

I turned to him, the black rings in my eyes taking over the silver color. "Maybe you should be..."

My father stepped between us. "If you two have a problem, solve it in the Danger Room."

"We will." We said at the same time.

I went to my room and changed out of my pajamas and into something I was comfortable fighting in: a black bodysuit with a sleeveless style top, black fingerless gloves with places for my claws, and black boots. My bodysuit had silver lines going up my legs and spiraling around until they crossed into an X across my chest and back. I tossed my hair up in a ponytail and placed my engagement ring in its box before rushing downstairs.

Scott was already waiting in the Danger Room and my father was waiting by the door.

"Don't hurt him too bad, Luna" Dad told me.

"I'll try. I haven't gotten to use my new abilities yet, so this may be a bit hard for me." I replied, walking inside and the door shut behind me.

The two of us just stared at each other.

"You've been a pain since you've first came here." Scott said, taking a defensive stance.

"Oh, please, you sound like you're jealous or something." I grinned, also slipping into a fight stance and allowing my claws to slide out.

I made the first move and rushed forward. I went to attack Scott when a man in a red and black outfit was pushed in between us, so I ended up stabbing him instead.

"Ok, who the hell are you?" I asked the stranger. "And why are you here?"

"I'm Deadpool, I came to annoy Colossus and somehow ended up with a set of adamantium claws shoved through my chest." He responded.

I just sighed and removed my claws. "You were probably tossed in here to break up the fight." I looked up at the observation area and saw my fiance, then gave him a 'what the hell' look as I pointed at Deadpool.

"By the way...I thought Wolverine only had claws? What are you, his kid?" Deadpool asked as Scott slipped out if the room.

"Uh...yeah?" I looked back at the interruption. "I was a suprise to everyone else, too."

"So...if you're REALLY his daughter, why aren't you all grumpy like he is?"

I just shot him a hateful look and shoved my claws through his chest.

"Theeeeere it is!" Deadpool exclaimed, I could practically see him smilig behind his mask.

I looked at my father, who was watching from the door in mixed amusement and annoyance.

"Dad, can I kill him?" I asked through gritted teeth.

My father shook his head. "I've tried, he can regenerate. But feel free to cut off an arm if he bothers you too much."

I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Deadpool, who was just standing there and poking my claws that were still in his chest. I pulled them out and glared.

"You better not bother me..." I growled.

I turned and left the Danger Room, then went back to my room and put on a black tanktop and a dark pair of jeans and put my engagement ring back on, leaving my gloves on. I kept my hair up in a ponytail and looked in the mirror and watched as my eyes turned silver again with the black rings in the middle. I slipped my boots back on and went downstairs to see that Deadpool guy was following Colossus around. I rolled my eyes as they came closer, then as I went to walk passed them Deadpool grabbed me by the wrist and looked at the engagement ring on my finger.

"So, who's the not-so-lucky guy that your father will probably dismember before the wedding?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"NONE of your business!" I pulled my hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself or I'll dismember YOU!"

Anyone who was within earshot looked our way and didn't do anything as if they already knew how much of an annoyance Deadpool was and that they were just waiting for me to do something.

"I'm just saying that you've probably got Wolvie up your ass all the time and he wouldn't let you-"

I cut him off by cutting his ARM off.

"...THAT was RUDE." He said, picking his arm up and making the dismembered hand flip me off.

"Next time I won't be so nice. It'll be something VERY vital next time." I grinned as I walked to Kurt, who was standing a few feet away now.

Deadpool went back to annoying Colossus...or so I thought when I heard my father yell and heard Deadpool laughing.

I shook my head and looked at Kurt. "Let's go somewhere else...we have a wedding to plan..."


	22. Chapter 22

(Narrator POV) (3 Months Later)

It was late a night, Luna couldn't sleep. Every time she would get comfortable, she'd end up having to run to the bathroom and would be in there for half an hour. It had been like this for almost a month, but every time she had Medix check her...nothing would be present, no sign of being sick, no baby, nothing...

It had been three weeks since her last check-in with the medic, so her mind began wondering if she should see her now.

Luna sighed as she looked at the time. "It's barely midnight...maybe some food will help..."

She made her way downstairs and discovered that she wasn't the only one awake. She walked into the kitchen, passing her father.

"What're you doing up?" Logan asked, a bit concerned. "You look like hell."

Luna just shrugged. "I think I'm getting sick, it's probably nothing." She made her way to where she kept some of her snacks hidden and tried to decide what she wanted.

"It better be nothing."

Luna sighed. "Dad..."

"I'm just saying, Luna."

"I'm an adult now, you don't need to be so protective anymore." Luna snapped, grabbing a small box of cookies from its hiding place. She immediately got upset when she found the box was almost empty.

"Wade found your stash, by the way."

Luna just grabbed the last handful of cookies out of the box and shoved them in her mouth, then threw the box away and stomped out to the stairs. She knew she probably looked rediculous, wearing her pajamas with her hair in a massive curly mess with a mouthful of cookies, but right now she was mad. She didn't like sharing her secret stash with anyone unless she liked them. Deadpool had found her cookies and left a handful in the box.

"Where is he?" She asked herself, wiping crumbs from her face as she looked around. She then heard a tv on, so she followed the noise and sure enough found Deadpool bothering Medix with some weird show he wanted her to watch.

The medic was the first to notice Luna and immediately knew something was wrong, so she hopped up and walked over. "What's going on?"

Luna, who no longer had her mouthful, crossed her arms like a child. "SOMEONE ate my cookies!"

Deadpool turned and waved. "It was me!"

Luna went to run at him, but Medix stopped her by placing a hand in front of her. Luna's stomach made contact with the medic's hand and the two simply stood there before the older woman quickly moved her hand away. She grabbed Luna by the arm and pulled her into the small Infermary she had set up.

"You need to calm down."

Luna was confused. "Why? Did you find something?"

Medix nodded. "Something that you never wanted to talk about since the...incident with that spirit."

"You...don't mean..." Luna's eyes widened.

Medix nodded and Luna fainted, then was picked up and placed on one of the beds in the room.

(Three Hours Later)

(Luna's POV)

My head was pounding when I woke up, Medix handed me a bag of ice to hold on the back of my head.

"You hit your head on a chair, so expect this headache to last about an hour." She told me.

We've learned that any type of medication doesn't work on me, which, made me worry about what was coming in the near future.

I held the ice in place and sighed. "I can't believe this..."

"It's what happens when you-"

"Not THAT! I mean, I didn't think it would be possible after...you know..."

I went silent and Medix sat back down in the chair next to the bed she had put me in.

She had a look of sympathy on her face and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Would you want me to check on it for you?"

I wasn't sure, but I nodded anyway and leaned back. Medix moved my shirt up slightly and placed a hand on my stomach, then I felt her hand get warm as she held it in place.

"Well..." she began as she moved her hand over a bit, then smiled. "...there's a heartbeat...and only one, but that's saying there can't be another later down the road."

I shivered at the thought of twins. After what I went through, I was hoping my one baby just stayed one.

"How are you going to tell anyone?" Medix asked me, removing her hand.

"I don't know...Dad's gonna have a fit, though." I said, staring at where Medix had previously had her hand.

"You're a grown woman, he's going to have to calm down and stop being so protective." She responded, standing and looking through some papers and equipment she had. "I'll need to check the baby again in about two months to make sure it's still doing okay."

I watched her uncover an ultrasound machine that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. "The wedding is in two months..."

"I'll just check the night before, ok?"

I nodded and stood, then grabbed the nearest trashcan as I started getting sick again.

"That's normal, it'll take some getting used to." Medix said as if she was holding back a laugh.

I just tiredly glared at her. She was a doctor and she was used to seeing this, and this was knew to me so it was amusing to her. I just rested my head on the edge of the trashcan and yawned.

"Go get some sleep, ok?" She told me, handing me a few little pills and a small paper cup of water. "These should calm the morning sickness enough for you to sleep."

I immediately took the medication and chased it with the water before standing. "Thanks, Doc."

"Don't mention it, hun." She smiled at me as I left.

I went back to my room and slipped back into bed, Kurt wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm fine...or...WE'RE fine." I said.

"We?" He raised up behind me.

I just grinned and made him lay back down. "We." Once he was cuddled up behind me, I grabbed his wrist and moved his hand to where Medix found the baby.

"How far along are you?"

"She didn't say, but she wants to check again the day before the wedding."

It was silent, so I turned and saw Kurt had fallen asleep. I just shook my head and took the chance to go to sleep as well.

(A few hours later)

(Luna's POV)

I got up when I heard the others out in the halls, and I found myself in the bed alone. I looked out my bedroom window and saw the sun was coming up so I figured everyone was heading to breakfast.

"Might as well get ready to tell the news..." I sighed, getting out of bed and running a brush through my hair. I put my hair in a ponytail and headed down to where everyone else was.

As soon as I went down the stairs, I was smacked in the face by the smell of food. Having a sensitive nosewas bad enough, but now...I was feeling sick again. I tried to hide it as I walked into the kitchen to join everyone else. I went to the farthest wall and tried to stay as far away as possible, but apparently that was going to be IMpossible.

"Hungry?" Deadpool asked as he practically shoved one of MY poptarts in my face.

I gagged at the smell and covered my mouth with one hand, then used my other hand to move Deadpool's hand away from my face.

"C'mon, I thought these were your favorite?" He teased, lifting his mask to take a bite before shoving the food in my face again.

I couldn't handle it and ended up face down in the trashcan next to me, which got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh, no..." I heard the voices of both Kurt and Medix say among the whispers of everyone else.

I straightened myself up. "Wade Wilson, you are pain in the ass..."

"So I've been told." Deadpool shrugged. "You sure you don't want a bite? It's the last one~" He waved the poptart in front of my face again, which once again made me sick.

Once I managed to compose myself my eyes darkened and I went to jump at Deadpool, but Kurt grabbed me by the arms and held me in place.

"Ika sete! Watashi wa kare o chokushi suru yo!(Let me go! I'll gut him!)" I tried pulling away but was too weak from throwing up so much.

Medix stood up. "Luna, remember what we talked about..."

Deadpool looked at the medic. "What, she pregnant or something?"

Kurt, Medix, and I all shared the worried same look as the room fell silent again.

"Oh my God, she is!" Deadpool shrieked like a child, then looked at my father. "Looks like you're gonna be a grandpa, old man...oh shit..." He took off running as Dad chased him out of the room.

Kurt let go of me and I sighed.

"That could've gone better..." I said as I sat down.

Then I listened as I heard Dad chasing Wade outside, then saw them run by the nearest window and noticed Wade was missing an arm.

"It's going to be pure hell once this baby is born..." I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: One chapter to go!**

 **Why is Deadpool the one being chased? Because NOBODY upsets Luna in front of her father...NOBODY!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

(2 Months Later)

(Luna's POV)

It was the night before the wedding and I was staying the night in the Infermary. Nothing was wrong, Medix wanted to check the baby before I went to bed so I decided to stay.

"So, how long will this take?" I asked, sitting on a bed in my pajamas.

"Shouldn't take long. Once I find if the baby's moved, I'll use the ultrasound machine so you'll be able to see for yourself." Medix answered as she pulled the machine over.

I leaned back and Medix moved my shirt, then used her hand to find where the baby was. She then used the little handheld sensor and placed it near her hand.

"Aww, it's so tiny!" I said excitedly as I saw the little baby on the screen.

"There's now way to tell the gender yet, but that will be in about three months. The heartbeat is great, and " She told me as she put the machine away. "Now, off to bed. You're getting married tomorrow!"

(The Next Morning)

(Luna's POV)

It was noon when I was getting ready. I stared at myself in the mirror and ran my hand over the material of the white dress. My hair was straightened and braided into a crown around my head. I stepped into my shoes and put on my veil, then turned and looked at Kitty who had poked her head in the room.

"You about ready? Everyone's waiting." She said. She was my maid of honor and I asked Storm to officiate the wedding since it was a private wedding.

"Yeah, I guess. These shoes are already killing me, though..." I sighed.

"Alright, your Dad's out here ready to walk you." Kitty said as she disappeared.

I walked into the hall and saw my father. The first time I've seen him in a suit and he didn't seem comfortable.

"You can take it off after the wedding, Dad." I told him as I walked to him.

"I know." He said.

"Are you...crying?"

"No, I'm not."

I rolled my eyes as we prepared to walk downstairs. It had rained this morning and I didn't want to get my dress dirty so we moved the wedding inside. Everyone stared as Dad walked me down that stairs.

(Skipping the boring stuff, still Luna's POV)

Storm was officiating the wedding as I asked, she happily agreed the first time I asked her. Unlike when we asked Dad to be the best man, I had to beg him until I was in tears...which I just blamed on mood swings.

"...you may now kiss the bride." Storm said.

Kurt and I kissed, then I practically dragged him to the cake and picked up a knife. As soon as I was about to cut the cake, it started to move...

...and Deadpool jumped out.

"GODDAMMIT, WADE!" I yelled, then watched as my father chased Deadpool off again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this story, folks! I hope you enjoyed Deadpool trolling the past few chapters, because he'll be popping up in the sequel as well!**

 **If you can guess what gender the baby will be in the sequel, I may just give you a shout-out!**

 **For now, this is undeadArtist666**

 **Keep it creepy, y'all!**


End file.
